Kamen Rider Tera
by AeronBlade
Summary: Kenji Tokiha, the son of an archaeologist, unseals the power of the Tera Medal and uses it to defend against the mysterious Kalinden, who wish to use the Tera Medal for their own designs...
1. Chapter 1: Of Things to Come

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider.

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Things to Come

**Saturday, April 17, 12:00 am**

A young man, of average height and of wiry build, sat on a park bench. His hair was chin length, and he was wearing a somewhat tight shirt, jeans, and dark blue sneakers. As he watched the children playing and the animals frolicking, a creature arrived, scaring away the people. This monster was shaped like a spider, with multiple eyes and a rather large abdomen. Other than this, it was as tall as a tall human, with considerably more developed muscles. As the young man approached the monster, all went black.

Kenji Tokiha woke up with a start, his nightmare disturbing his sleep. He took a deep breath, and went back to sleep.

Same day, 7:30 am

"I'm telling you, ever since my 18th birthday I've been having these nightmares," Kenji told his friend Rika over the phone.

"Could that be because you're just dealing with living alone there?

"No, I think it has to do with the mysterious box my dad left me in his will. Apparently I'm to open it when... monsters attack or something."

"Monsters? Don't be ridiculous", Rika retorted.

"Yeah, it's weird. They're just nightmares, that's all..." Kenji put down the phone and ate breakfast.

* * *

**9:30 am, City Park**

A hooded man stretched out his arm. A spider monster came out from behind a tree. "You called?" the monster gruffly asked, shaking his head.

The hooded man replied coldly, "No time for questions. Find the Tera Medal." The spider monster, who was of a race called Kalinden, merely grunted in grudging assent. He walked off in the direction of the Koyama district.

* * *

**10:00 am, Tokiha residence**

Kenji entered a code into a keypad, which opened the basement door. Since his father was an archaeologist, their basement was full of finds from all over the world. In the center of the room was a safe, whose code Kenji memorized as a child. In it was his father's greatest find: The Tera Medal. It was a gold-plated belt buckle-sized ornament, with a crystal embedded in the center. Four key-like objects jutted out of the medallion, each with a different color.

Kenji heard a crash from the hallway, and immediately hurried upstairs. To his horror, the spider monster from his dream was facing him. The Spider Kalinden growled at him, "Where is the Tera Medal?" "I won't give it to you!" Kenji cried. The monster then began to chase him, until Kenji was cornered in the entrance to the basement. Hurriedly entering the code, he entered the basement, hiding.

The Spider Kalinden then entered the basement, looking for Kenji. He finally found the young man hiding behind a shelf. "There you are!" The monster pushed aside the shelf, scattering many relics. Kenji stood up and ran, but the Spider gave chase. Kenji was once again, cornered, right next to the safe.

Entering the combination, his hope was to stall for time so he could dodge and flee with the Tera Medal in hand. The safe clicked open, and Kenji retrieved the medallion. "Give me that!" The Kalinden threatened, spinning a ball of sticky webbing. "Oh no, I'm doomed," Kenji thought to himself, and accidentally held the Tera Medal against his waist.

A belt appeared from the Tera Medal. The belt was colored black, and had a slot on the right side. The spider monster then made his move and stuck Kenji to the wall. He then attempted to take the medallion, but with it stuck on the belt, he could not take it. In desperation, Kenji depressed the crystal in the center, with his barely free hand.

A bronze light shone from the belt, enveloping Kenji. The webbing broke, and Kenji looked to see that he was now enveloped in bronze armor, from head to toe.

His helm had two bug-like eyes, glowing red. He had a single horn in the front, in between his eyes. He had two smaller horns on the back of his helm. His breastplate, sculpted like that of a Greek statue, was as bronze as the light that appeared around him. He had bracers and shin guards of the same color, and he was covered in a black rubber-like suit. Most distinctive, however, was the white scarf that hung around his neck.

Surprised at this newfound power, Kenji punched the Spider Kalinden in the face, and to his surprise, the monster flinched. The spider monster fled and arrived in the park, making civilians flee in fear. Kenji gave chase, and cried out "You will not make them fear anymore!" Kenji then began attacking, but the spider monster was now his equal in the open space. With each blow of his, the Kalinden parried. With each attack the spider made, Kenji dodged. Finally, one of his hooks connected, knocking down the Spider Kalinden.

"Time to see what these keys can do," Kenji muttered. He took the bronze key at the top, and inserted it into the slot on his right. **Unsealed**, a voice rang out from the Medal.

Energy began to crackle around Kenji's right leg, and he jumped, bringing his right leg to bear. "TERA... Kick!" He roared as the spider monster was hit. Upon landing, the Spider Kalinden exploded.

From behind a tree, the hooded man watched. "So, that is the power of the Tera Medal..." with this, he turned around and left.

* * *

**1:00 pm, Tokiha residence**

Kenji went back to the safe to put the Tera Medal back, but decided not to. He put the medal inside his jacket for safekeeping, and closed the safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Power of the Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider.

Chapter 2: Power of the Earth

* * *

**Saturday, April 24, 10:00 am**

Kenji sat outside the Moulin Vert cafe, sipping some coffee. He had the Tera Medal stashed in a backpack, safely placed in front of him. Rika Nomura approached him, and called out, "So, you got here earlier than I expected. You were going to tell me something, right?" She looked into Kenji's eyes, and the young man replied, "It's a long story." Kenji then told Rika about the tumultuous events of last week, culminating in his transformation into a mysterious being.

"So you're saying that the creature in your nightmares targeted you, because of your possession of the Tera Medal?" Rika inquired. Kenji nodded, and produced the medallion from his bag. "I don't know why they would want something like this. It does have power, yes, but if all it can do is summon superhuman armor then why would a race of monsters want it?" Rika replied, "Perhaps it's for the best that you hide it someplace safe."

"I'm keeping it with me, so it doesn't get stolen from the basement," Kenji said. He then left a tip for the waiter and headed home on his bike.

Same time, forest on the outskirts of Koyama

A giant with a sculpted physique and the chest symbol of the Kalinden looked over the city. He had an ornate G marked into his left arm. Another Kalinden, one looking like a bat, approached him and asked in a sniveling voice, "Boss Goliath, you called?" "Yes, I did", Goliath boomed. "I want you to terrorize the city; we need to show that we are not to be trifled with. B's failure did not satisfy the Master – his soldier just made us look weak!"

"So be it, Boss", the Bat Kalinden sniveled. With this, he flew into the city, beginning to cause havoc.

* * *

**12:00 pm, Kenji's house**

Kenji prepared lunch, with the Tera Medal on the table. After cooking his meal, he turned on the television set and watched while eating.

He was shocked at the scene of horror playing before his eyes. A bat-like creature was taking people and throwing them on each other. There was much panicking in the streets as the Bat Kalinden terrorized Koyama. Yet his attention was drawn to the young woman being chased by the monster. Rika was in the clutches of the Bat, trying to wave him off, before he flew away from the screen.

Kenji ate the last of his meal and immediately headed downtown on his bike.

* * *

**12:20 pm, Koyama park**

Despite his best efforts, Kenji did not find the Bat Kalinden here. However, he found Rika's purse, with the contents strewn in the direction of the industrial district.

Immediately taking her purse and refilling it, Kenji headed for the industrial district. Fifteen minutes later, he arrived at a warehouse where several screams, no doubt from the people abducted by the Bat Kalinden, emanated.

He went inside, facing down the Bat Kalinden. The creature growled at him, and taunted, "What are you doing here, human?" "I don't know, rescuing a friend?" Kenji replied. He attempted to dash towards the people tied up at the back of the warehouse, yet the bat blocked him. He attempted to move sideways, but the monster mirrored his movements. He then threw a punch at the Kalinden, but the creature was unharmed. "You're a feisty one", the bat called out as he threw Kenji to the side. Kenji stood up and thought quickly.

"_Think fast, think fast_", Kenji thought. He then saw a switch, one the Bat probably overlooked. He then dashed to it, and yet the Kalinden gave chase. He managed to flip the switch, however, and the ropes around the people loosened, freeing them. Kenji shouted out to Rika, "Lead them out! I'm going to deal with this!" Rika nodded, and led the people outside, to safety.

"It seems that I have to use this power, even though it's going to bring me grief", Kenji muttered. He clutched the Tera Medal in his left hand, and he raised his right arm upward. He aimed the medallion at his waist, where the Tera Belt materialized. With his right pinky and ring finger down, he abruptly swung his right arm down and his left forearm up. With a cry of "HENSHIN!", he depressed the center of the Tera Medal.

Once more, armor covered Kenji, transforming him into Kamen Rider Tera. He then began to fight on a more even field, blocking the Bat's attacks. "Ha, let's see how you handle this!" Kenji cried as he threw a right hook. The Bat momentarily flinched, yet immediately got back up. "Now, take this!" The Bat counterattacked, lifting Kenji up and throwing him to the side, as the Bat flew away. Kenji ran back to his bike. As he rode it, the Tera Medal began to change the bike – it was gaining armor and boosters!

Kenji revved up the TeraMachine, and followed the Bat Kalinden flying in the sky. The bat began to fire small fireballs, but Kenji managed to dodge. Eventually the bat monster stopped flying and ran to a building, intending to attack it. Kenji revved up the engine and hit the monster at maximum speed, throwing him off. Kenji got off and shouted, "You will not make them fear anymore!" The Bat Kalinden was weakened by the collision, and could not fly anymore. Kenji attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks, until a powerful punch sent the monster reeling.

Once again, Kenji took the bronze key from the Tera Medal and inserted it into the slot on his right. **Unsealed**, the medallion rang. With earth energy crackling through his legs, Kenji jumped high and shouted, "Tera Kick!" The kick hit the bat kaijin with an explosive force, and as Kenji punched his right palm with his left hand, the monster exploded.

* * *

**1:00 pm, Forest on the outskirts**

Simply put, Goliath was not amused at his soldier's failure. He was shaking, punching the ground. A high, cackling voice taunted, "So, big guy, your bat too slow?" Goliath roared back at the newcomer "What, Pira, you think you can do better?" "Oh yes, yes I can", Pira laughed as she disappeared. Goliath turned and vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Same time, Moulin Vert cafe**

Kenji found Rika, visibly shaken after the events of that day. He gave her the purse he had with him, and she took it. "Are you all right?" He asked, with a worrying tone in his voice. "I'm fine, Kenji, don't worry", Rika softly replied. "Well, all right; but don't hesitate to tell me if you have a problem. We're friends." Rika clutched her purse as Kenji left for home, undoubtedly to rest.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**


End file.
